Vegetarian Angel
by Crimson Anna
Summary: Will a chance encounter with the Governor bring hope for a starving Beth or not?


She staggers slightly, looking around to see if anyone notices but they don't. Walking over slowly, she sits down and leans forward on the metal table. She looks down at her arms, nothing but skin covering bones. Her muscles are all but gone, she's still strong but there's so much she's lost.

"Hello honey," Hershel smiles as he hobbles over and sits beside her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine daddy, I'm just tired," Beth smiles thinly. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well, I just finished my weekly prayer meeting. I missed you there."

"I was taking care of Judith, she was fussy and wouldn't lay down for her nap. I just now got her down to sleep."

"I see," he smiles. He reaches his hand out and touches her forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Like I said, just tired daddy, nothing to worry about."

"I think there is something to worry about. I think we should ask someone else to look after Judith for awhile, and let you get some rest."

"I sleep at night daddy, she's sleeping through the night and hardly waking up."

"Have you eaten today?"

"I had some soup earlier, I'm still full from that."

"Beth, I know you and I know how hard this has been on you."

"Daddy, I am fine," she replies and pats his hand.

"Maggie!" Hershel calls out. She comes running over with Glenn close behind. "Look at your sister."

Maggie steps back and see what Hershel just saw … her sister looks like a skeleton. "Beth, are you all right? You're so skinny."

"I wasn't that heavy before," she snaps.

"That's not what I mean sweetie, you are nothing but skin and bones."

"She had one bowl of soup today," Glenn speaks up, "and that's what she had yesterday and the day before. She's eating one bowl of soup a day."

"Why?" Maggie asks.

"Do you have to ask me that?" Beth fumes and rises. She takes several steps before passing out in the middle of the floor.

"BETH!" Maggie yells.

Her cry of help doesn't go unnoticed as Rick, Daryl, Tyreese and Sasha come running up. "Let's get her back to bed," Sasha says as Glenn lifts her into his arms. "Do you need help?"

"No," Glenn replies as he carries her away to her cell.

"He shouldn't be able to carry her," Sasha speaks out loud.  
"She's lost too much weight, she's a shade of her former self," Hershel speaks up and turns to Rick. "My little girl is starving."

"We have food everywhere," Rick begins.

"She's a vegetarian," Maggie blurts out then covers her mouth.

"Ah damn," Daryl hisses and throws his hands up. "She can't eat any of the food because there's meat in it!"

"Damn," Tyreese hisses. "What can we do for her?"

"The garden won't be ready for a while," Rick speaks, leaning his chin on his hand. "We need to do a run."

"For what?" Daryl asks.

"Anything and everything we can find for her to eat … there's has to be something like nutrition shakes or something like that."

"There was stuff like that in the pharmacy not far from here," Glenn speaks as he walks back over. "She's asleep. Don't worry, I checked her pulse. She's getting weaker."

"All right, we need to go to that pharmacy and see if any of that stuff is still good," Rick replies. "Glenn, come with me and Daryl so you can navigate."

"Let's leave now, it'll be getting dark soon," Daryl says as he heads for the door.

"I'll come to in case you need some extra firepower or muscle," Tyreese responds as Stookey comes walking up. "You got anything in your bag of tricks for a vegetarian?"

"No; I can't believe we have a vegetarian here," Stookey speaks up.

"Beth is," Hershel replies.

"I'll make her a saline bag and get it started. If you are going to look for food, just keep an eye on what has meat or meat by-products. If she is a vegetarian, we need to make sure to get the right types of food … what type is she?"

"Ovo-lacto," Maggie replies, her hands starting to shake.

"Good, she can have anything with dairy or dairy by-products which will help the situation. You can also get anything that says gluten free as well. Look for things high in protein … peanut butter, things like that. We can supplement when you get back."

"All right, let's roll," Rick says as they head for the door.

They pull up to the pharmacy and climb out; heading inside, they bump into Lilly, Tara and Philip coming out with armfuls of what they need. "Damn," Philip hisses.

"Damn is right because we came after what you are holding," Rick replies and lays his hand on his gun.

"We have a couple that need this stuff, especially the husband," Lilly tells him. "He takes treatments for his liver, we been breaking into the nursing home to get his medication."

"Would you like us to help you deliver this stuff?" Glenn asks, reaching for the boxes. "We can go out tomorrow if we have to."

"She might not have till tomorrow," Daryl says gruffly.

"Who?" Tara asks, handing Glenn several boxes.

"Maggie's sister Beth," Tyreese adds, noticing the look from Rick. "She's a, what did Maggie say?"

"An ovo-lacto vegetarian," Glenn replies. "She's starving, probably been starving for awhile now."

Lilly and Philip exchange glances.

"Is she still alive?" Tara asks.

"Barely," Rick replies. "She's getting weaker by the day."

"Come with us please, and let us introduce you to them," Lilly blurts out.

Rick and Daryl exchange glances. "We can do that," Tyreese steps up and says. "We're not inhumane animals, just worried family."

"Follow us," Tara says as she heads for the truck.

"We can do this for them," Glenn says to Rick and Daryl. "It might buy us some goodwill from them at some point, long shot but it might."

"What do we have to lose?" Daryl asks as they load back up.

Lilly knocks on the door then pushes it open. "Helene, we're back with the supplies."

"I was getting worried," an older woman says as she walks up. "You brought some new friends."

"Yes ma'am," Philip smiles and kisses her cheek. "This is Rick, Tyreese, Daryl and Glenn … they were helping us unload the supplies."

"David is laying down, I just started his fresh treatment you brought earlier."

"Where would you like these boxes?" Glenn asks as they walk in.

"In the kitchen dear, follow me." They walk into the small kitchen and see boxes and packages of medicine stacked up all over. "Forgive the mess, I haven't had a chance to finish unpacking."

"No worries Helene, we can do it for you? How's Meghan?" Philip asks.

"She fell asleep before David started his treatment. He wore her out playing Spades and Old Maid."

"That child," Philip chuckles.

"Would any of you like some tea to drink?"

"Yes please," Tyreese smiles as he sets the boxes down. "Do you want me to move anything for you?"

"Can you move that pile to the bedroom door please dear? It would make it easier for me to get to when David needs them."  
"Not a problem ma'am," Tyreese smiles and moves the requested boxes. He walks back in and accepts the tea. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome," she smiles. "So, how are all of you?"

"We're fine ma'am," Rick smiles, taking a sip of tea. "We live over at the prison for the moment. If you want, we can come and check on the two of you also."

"Oh that would be so nice to have different visitors," Helene smiles and claps her hands together. "Do you need any food? We have so many boxes that we can't eat it all. With David's special diet, we can only eat so much."

"Special diet?" Glenn asks.

"Yes dear, David is a vegetarian and we have to eat vegetarian food," Helene replies.

Rick wipes the tears from his face and smiles at her. "What type is he? We have someone with us who is an ovo-lacto vegetarian."

"What a surprise, that's what David is too," Helene replies. She notices Rick's face. "She's starving, isn't she?"

"How can you tell?" Rick asks.

"The look on your face is enough," she replies. "Philip, would you go into the pantry and bring me a can please."

"Yes ma'am," Philip smiles and rises. He walks into the small pantry and pulls a can out. He returns and hands it to her.

"This may look like chicken but it's made of vegetable protein," she replies, handing it to Rick. "Our grandson stocked us up on all this vegetarian meat and other things before he vanished. We knew he was either killed or turned, but we held out hope. We've barely touched two cases of all that food." She reaches out and grips Rick's hands. "Please, for helping us, take some to your friend. Believe me, David would say the same thing if he were awake."

"But the two of you are going to need it," Rick replies as he holds her hands.

"No dear, we're not; David's liver disease is in final stage and the medicine is not working as well as it used to. I too am in end stage kidney failure. Both he and I will be dead soon, we're ready for it. We have so much here to share … I've told Lilly and Philip what to take when we're gone. Now, I want to make you an offer … take the food for your friend. When we are gone, please come back and take the rest for her. I can tell she is very special, and David would be quite angry if he would find out someone could use it and they didn't. Will you do that for me?"

Rick rises, letting go of her hands and engulfs her in his arms. "You are an angel."

"No darling, I lost my halo a long time ago," Helene laughs and hugs him. "What's her name?"

"Beth," Glenn replies.

"Wait here," she replies and heads into another room. She returns with a large box and sits it on the table. "My granddaughter's birthday came and I never saw her. I was wondering if your friend could use this." She unwraps the box and pulls out a tan leather coat with shearling and sherpa showing through the seams. "It will keep her warm till she gets more weight back."

"Are you sure?" Rick asks, taking the coat gently from her.

"I am very sure," Helene replies as a sound dings. "Now, I will ask you to load that up and leave please. It's time for me to start supper." She turns to Lilly. "Meghan is spending the night, now help these boys."

"Yes ma'am," Lilly smiles and kisses her cheek.

"You don't argue with her," Tara whispers to Daryl.

"I'll be by tomorrow to check on you folks," Daryl replies as he sits his glass in the sink. "Thanks for the tea, and we'll be getting out of your hair."

Pulling up into the prison, they begin to unload the boxes and carry them inside. Rick stops by the outside cooker and opens two of the boxes. He fishes the can opener free and cracks the first can open. He smiles as he lights the fire and starts cooking.

Reaching into the car, he pulls the box out and sets two plates on it as he heads inside the prison.

"Knock knock," Rick smiles as he enters Beth's cell. "Your dinner is served."

She sits up and stares from him to Hershel and back. She looks down at the arrangement of vegetables, potatoes and … meat. "It looks good, but I'm not hungry."

"That's not meat," Rick replies, noticing her face. "That is vegetable protein imitation meat. We have several cases of imitation meat made with TVP outside just for you."

Her eyes grow large as she picks her fork up and tentatively cuts into the meat. She takes a bite and closes her eyes, savoring the taste. "Who made this?"

"I did," he grins as Hershel pats him on the shoulder. He pulls a second tray out from beside him. "Thought I would join you."

"I'm going to see what we're having for dinner then," Hershel replies and hobbles out the door.

"Where did you find all this?" she asks, continuing to eat.

"You can thank Philip the next time he shows his face," Rick snorts.

"Oh okay," she replies then notices the box. "What's that?"

"Eat first, then you can have this."

The two sit and in quiet as she looks at him and smiles.

Later that evening, they take a stroll outside. Beth wraps her arms around herself to keep from shivering. Rick smiles and hands her the box. "Open it now."

She pulls the top off the box and pulls the coat out. She holds it to her then slides it around her small frame. "It's a little large and totally gorgeous. Are you sure this is for me?"

"It's for my baby momma," Rick smiles and grabs her, "and that means you." He leans over and kisses her on the lips. "Happy belated birthday Beth."

Tears streak down her cheeks as she throws her arms around his neck. She kisses him back so hard it staggers him. She looks at him and smiles. "I love you Rick."

Reaching a hand up, he wipes his eyes and smiles. "I love you Beth."


End file.
